Split Second In time
by adena
Summary: I'm not good at summaries but basically a continuation of Premonition and after watching You Can Never Go Home Again. I believe in the darkest hour that we all need someone to be there.


**Battlestar Galactica belongs to those who have legal rights and all that I have are the dreams.**

**Spoilers: Act of Contrition/You Can Never Go Home Again (Continuation of Premonition)**

**Authors Note: There are many rules and regulations that govern the military achieving discipline and cohesiveness that's needed during war. But I believe in the darkest hours of BSG Adama and Kara could love without being disrespectful to honor and duty.**

**Rating: PG13 Adult situation. Nothing graphic**

**Pairing: William/Kara**

**That Split Second in Time**

**Chapter 1**

**As Kara lay in the hospital bed, she looked as if she had been hit by lightning. William had stopped by briefly and had told her that she did good, real good, with a kiss to the forehead, he returned the wedding band that she wore on the left thumb. Considering the last time that they had talked he had been terribly hurt by the confession of her culpability in Zack's death and Kara thought at that time that his feelings for her had ended. Miracles never ceased.**

**William walked through the passageways of the Galactica automatically heading for his quarters. He was exhausted mentally and physically it had seemed a constant battle with those around him to continue the search for Kara. But she did it on her own to come back, lords he admired her tenacity. He had continued the search as long as he could and would have done it again given the same situation. William was proud of his son Lee for he had supported his father's decision in every aspect of the search. When Kara had returned in a Cylon raider she had unknowingly gave the crew of Galactica a morale boost, showing that all are not left behind. Stepping inside his quarters William was reminded of Kara's confession, sitting down he read the letter again while watching the video and wondered after nearly loosing her did he just use the excuse "Love you like a daughter" to cover up his true feelings. "Lords, Adama you're just a crazy old man."**

**With that he finally went to bed and slept. **

**Kara fell asleep after William had left. The sleep was peaceful at first but as time went and the sleep became deeper, images of not being able to get to the control stick, heat extreme heat, uncontrolled reentry, reaching trying to reach egress lever, unable to do so. Memories of Zack's fatal accident, the look in his eyes when she told him, feelings, your going to die, your going to die repeatedly. Kara woke up screaming trying to move and the pain, the pain. The nurse was immediately by her side knowing what was happening took immediate action. Kara woke up, her breathing was rapid and she was soaked in sweat. After the nurse had calmed Kara down she had paged Dr Silar so that he could check her knee making sure no further damaged had been done. Dr Silar looking down at the young pilot saw the fright in her eyes and had seen this too many times. "Kara, you've been through a severe traumatic experience and the nightmares probably will continue but in time with proper help you will heal both mentally and physically." "I'm going to give you a mild sedative that will help you sleep and help with the pain." "After that we will take it one day at a time." The sedative worked and Kara slept without the nightmares.**

**The following day Lee stopped by the Life Station to find out about Kara before he went on duty. **

**The nurse informed him that Kara had a bad night but she was alright and sleeping right at the moment. She let him go back and Lee when her saw her tears came into his eyes. They were so close and had shared confidences through the years; he could talk to her even though at times they had differences in opinions. She was a sister that he never had and he knew that she had loved Zack very much. Lee touched her gently on her face. "Sleep well" and not wanting but had to left to go onto duty. "I'll be back." **

**Chapter 2**

**William's internal alarm went off, after so many years it was second nature. Dressing, he suddenly remembered she won't be there for her morning jog and he wouldn't be able to go through their daily routine. "Morning, Starbuck." "What do you hear?" **

"**Nothing but the rain."**

"**Grab your gun and bring in the cat."**

"**Boom, Boom, Boom."**

**Frak he didn't realized how much he looked forward to that exchange. It started his day off right and that grin of hers could light the world in the darkest of times.**

**Notifying the CIC where he was going to be William left for the Life Station anxious to find out how Kara did through the night. Dr Silar was on duty and he asked how she was doing. "Bill she had a very difficult night as you're well aware of after experience such as this she's more than likely to have post traumatic stress and have nightmares." "She had one last night and if you saw her eyes she was reliving the whole thing over again." William was well aware as to what Kara was experiencing but knowing her she would not admit to having them. Kara would push herself to the limit going without sleep, working out or get into trouble and William was going to do his very best to prevent that from happening. He found a chair and pulled it up next to her bed and allowed his mind to wander trying to find out what in the frak was going on with him. After his marriage dissolved in divorce, losing Zack, and the alienation of Lee, he had withdrew from life and the only one he truly talked to had been Saul but even then he wasn't truly open with him. And then came Kara she had helped him make it through the difficult times by not allowing him to give up but at the same time she was on the road to self-destruction because of the specter of guilt. William had pulled a few strings to get her assigned to the Galactica so that he could keep an eye on her. He had not regretted the decision, even though Saul kept on reminding him that he had a soft spot for Kara. But Kara gave back twofold she had been instrumental in protecting Galactica during the initial encounter with the Cylons when they were highly vulnerable destroying Cylon fighters and preventing at least two nuclear ordinances from hitting the ship and the list could go on. But the most important was when she brought Lee in before they had jumped; William had never seen flying like that in his life and probably would never again. She had saved Lee's life. And when she went down he had never felt so helpless in his life he had wanted to be out there searching to bring her home. Frak and it hit him like a ton of bricks he had to admit the truth.**

**Kara slowly opened her eyes, seeing William sitting there she felt safe but she saw something in his face and his eyes those eyes, there was raw emotion that had been kept inside for so long. She realized that he didn't know that she was awake. He was somewhere else and Kara whispered "William" slowly moving her hand towards his on the side of the bed. She grabbed his hand and asked "Husker, what do you hear?" Smiling he looked at her with tenderness.**

"**Nothing, but the rain."**

"**Grab your gun and bring in the cat."**

"**Boom, Boom, Boom"**

**Kara felt time had stopped, that split second in time when all else ceases to exist except for what was right here, right now and he was looking at her with such intensity, no words had to be spoken.**

**The moment was broken when William was paged that he was needed at CIC. Before leaving he looked at her again as if he wanted to say something.**

"**Kara, I'll be back when I can."**

**Watching him leave Kara was concerned, she knew that he kept things tightly locked inside that came along with being a Commander of a battlestar including the responsibility of protecting the last vestiges of their civilization. At that point she made a promise to herself to get her health back quickly. At the same time she wondered if Lee had given him her last will and testament. Krypter, but it was honest and she would not lie to him again. The only question then "how did he feel about her?" Well, whatever the answer, it would come later and she would have to accept whatever happened.**

**Chapter 3**

**William headed for the CIC noticing but not paying attention to what was going on around him. Before he got to the entry to CIC he became Commander Adama showing no emotion. Colonel Tigh his XO was marking the present locations of fleet ships these changed on a constant basis. William had the new FTL coordinates locked in his safe and no one would receive those until the time was right. They were using the telemetry data that the telescopes provided of the new star systems and hopefully they would not end in the gravitational pull of a gas giant or black hole. Looking at the Draedus no cylons seemed to be in the distance but that could change very quickly. William knew there were cylons on board and Baltar had yet come up with a detector. He did not trust this guy there was something that he was hiding and eventually he would find out. **

**Colonel Tigh completed what he was doing and finally looked up at Will. He looked tired but who wasn't ever since the annihilation of the colonies none truly slept a peaceful sleep.**

"**Colonel you are relieved"**

"**Commander, you got the CIC"**

**Frak this is going to be a long day. Command can be lonely.**

**Chapter 4 **

**Kara had finally had a chance to talk to the doctor and she was told that the test indicated that her knee was severely bruised. Given time and icing the knee the swelling would eventually go down and she would have full mobility. But as to when she would go back to flying status he would determine that at a future date. The doctor had told her about the nightmare and that may be an indication of post traumatic stress but that also had to be determined. The tests showed no other problems and he said he would release her if she would remain off the leg as much as possible, take the medication for pain if needed. The main thing was to keep the knee iced. Kara agreed remembering the promise. She was released with crutches and was told to report back to Life Station on a daily basis until instructed otherwise. Lords it was nice getting out of life station she really couldn't think there was too much distraction. Kara had been on crutches before and she navigated through the corridors of the ship with no problems. When she got to her cabin and she was never so glad to see her bunk. She had friends in the galley who were more than glad to bring her crush ice for the knee and after arrangements being made she closed the curtains around her bunk and put in the recording called White Flag by Dido, Kara slowly drifted off to sleep. And the music continued to play.**

**Lee had just finished his CAP and after debriefing anxiously went to life station to check on Kara. He and his father arrived at the same time were surprised when they were told of Kara's condition and that she had been released to her quarters. Both Adama men were quiet as they walked to Kara's bunk and both heard the music playing Lee recognize the tune but William listened to some of the lyrics**

**_And I will go down with this ship_**

_**And I won't put my hands up and surrender**_

_**There will no be no white flag above my door**_

_**I'm in love and always will be**_

_**I know I left too much mess and destruction to come back again**_

**_And I cause nothing but trouble and I understand if you can't talk to me again_**

**_And if you live by the rules had it solved then I'm sure that would make sense_**

**They listened as eventually the music ended and they looked inside. Kara was asleep so they left leaving her to dream. William understood what the music meant. Kara had played the song reminding herself of what had happened but she wasn't surrendering no matter what. She would go on.**

**The sleep did not last long for the dream returned once again, she did not wake up screaming as before but in a cold sweat and she was breathing as if she had been running. Kara needed to talk to someone about this and knew of only one person who would understand. So putting on her sweat pants, shirt she got her crutches and headed for his quarters. It was late and she hoped that he was still up; knocking on the hatch William was surprised to see who was there with that grin.**

"**Sir, may I come in"**

**William couldn't help that he was grinning also, her smile was infectious.**

**Looking at her he couldn't get that song out of his memory_. I will go down with this ship. And I won't put my hands up and surrender. There will be no white flag above my door. I'm in love and always will be._**

"**Kara, of course, come on in and remember call me Bill or William off duty." **

**Kara had always enjoyed his quarters, it was like coming home, books lined the walls, the lighting was subdued, paintings, artifacts and she noticed his desk was still covered with paperwork. She couldn't help but smile again.**

**Pointing at his desk "It looks like the Caprican Mountains."**

**He laughed. "Lords I think this stuff multiplies on its own."**

**He loved the way she made him laugh. Frak, where did that come from?**

**Kara sat down on his couch and elevated her knee.**

**The intensity in his eyes was breath taking. And that moment happened once again when time stood still. No words had to be spoken.**

**William broke the spell but his voice was full of emotion and lowered than normal almost a whisper. "Kara shouldn't you be back at your bunk sleeping?"**

**Kara knew at that moment that she loved him more than life itself. And he deserved happiness. He took the responsibility of maintaining this fleet with its problems, protecting the president, and trying to stay ahead of the cylon attacks without hesitation and no one gave him anything in return except more responsibility. Command is lonely.**

**Kara thought it's now or never. Getting up off the couch she moved over to where he was standing and stood as close as she could. She wanted to get closer but the choice would be his. **

**Kara's voice broke "William what I originally came here to talk to you is trivial for what needs to be said. I love you. I loved you for some time as I told you in that letter that you read." **

**She chuckled seeing the expression on his face.**

**William smiled that beautiful smile that reached his eyes.**

**Kara continued "I'm not naïve to believe that there will not be obstacles but that is all they are, obstacles that can be dealt with." "I survived a crash and made it back to Galactica." **

"**Why do you think I fought to survive?" "Don't say it's my nature for there was more." "I'll be damned if you were going to be left alone without someone truly caring for you, William Adama."**

"**I know the regs and you know that I don't give a flying frak about the age difference. I'm not here to jump into bed with you that's just sex and I'm tired of that. I enjoy your company. I love just sitting with you and talk, just talk about whatever we want to discuss. Another thing, we're pilots not the average it's a job pilot I'm talking about a pilot who becomes part of the aircraft, we love to fly. And most important you forgave me. In our present situation neither one of us know how long we will live. But whatever you decide I will respect your decision."**

**He saw and felt the core of Kara Thrace she loved him that much.**

**William felt something inside give. Lords he hadn't felt anything for so long. She was so close that he felt the heat from her body and yet he didn't move. **

"**Lords, Kara," he whispered**

**Pulling her into his arms he looked into the eyes of the woman he loved and all that he felt for her was in his kiss. His lips moved slowly against hers ever so gentle but as time went by it deepened. He was drowning, she was taking him into a dream he had never been and all that was heard was the ticking of the clock. **

**Kara moved her hands to the back of his neck spreading her hands in his hair, she loved the feel of his hair in her hands.**

"**Lords, William I love you she whispered and he kissed her again that made her heart stop. **

**If anyone had seen them, their bodies would have looked as one.**

**William slightly pulled back and looked at hear and the smile was the most beautiful that she had seen.**

"**Kara, it's been a long time since I've felt anything for anyone. It had to take nearly loosing you to make me realize what I truly felt. I love you and have for some time."**

**Looking at him she knew. **

"**William I want to sleep with you. Not have sex for when that comes I want to make love to you and it should be right.**

"**Lords, Kara I've been inconsiderate your knee must be killing you."**

**Placing her finger over his lips he stopped. Her eyes shone as bright as the stars.**

"**William secure the hatch if they need to get in touch they can by phone or intercom because tonight you have company."**

**He secured the hatch, while walking back Kara had gotten into bed elevated her leg and had the silliest grin on her face. **

"**Don't worry Will I won't blush."**

**He laughed as he undressed to his sweats and tank top. Adama you're a crazy old man.**

**Kara watching knew what he was thinking. "William, you're not a crazy old man."**

**Looking down he knew that when they did make love it was something that he would never forget. Whatever it would take he would do what was right.**

**Kara looked into those dark eyes gently taking his hand and guiding him next to her. She gently touched his face running her hands down his arms and putting them on his chest feeling his rapid heart beat. She loved the feel of him and the smell of him all her senses were aroused. She was intoxicated with the very essence of his touch.**

**William couldn't stand it anymore drew her into his arms and kissed her with a passion that was far greater than before, he felt her sigh and his whole world changed. As time went by they just held each other talking quietly and laughing feeling as if they had been married for a good many years. **

**William held Kara as she slept, it felt good having her in his arms. He had been trying to change the regulations long before this had happened. There were other couples out there in the military that had married secretly but were still doing their jobs, constantly going above and beyond. And how could he punish someone while he and Kara were doing the same thing. These were extreme times and people had lost so much so how could anyone deny someone a chance to love again. Eventually he fell asleep and for once he truly slept since the destruction of the colonies.**

**Kara woke up looked over where he laid and gently kissed him, he was sound asleep and didn't even stir. Smiling, she reluctantly got out of bed wanting to get back to her quarters before anyone noticed. She be damned if she would allow anyone to gossip about him, probably deck someone and end up in the brig and with that she wrote a note, took her crutches made it back to her bunk where the curtains were still drawn. Once in bed she fell asleep and her dreams were of a man with dark piercing eyes and a gentle soul that was hidden from others. The nightmare did not return.**

**William woke up the following day noticing Kara had left early in the morning. He didn't feel tired for the first time in a long time. Wondering if it was a dream he looked around and found a note "Husker what do you hear" and he couldn't help but laugh. The road they chose would be difficult he being her commander but these days nothing was easy. The president had stated to him that if he let his personal feelings get in the ways of being professional then their civilization was in trouble, she had been right but William also realized if we don't change say the rules, their civilization would still be in trouble. Rules would be broken and people punished unnecessarily for being human and they wouldn't have learned anything from the destruction of their civilization.**

**As he got ready for duty a tender smile came across his face. William knew Kara would not take advantage of their relationship in any way, she wasn't made that way besides she was so blasted independent but right now command didn't feel so lonely anymore and that split second in time when the impossible ceased and there was a light of new beginnings.**


End file.
